Pasado
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: “¿Roy me odias, por haber matado a tantas personas?”. No es que esperase palabras de consuelo de su parte y mucho menos de amor, pero un “si te odio por eso”, la hubiera lastimado menos que ese silenció. Royai.


**PASADO II**

**-----------**

_Y es que tal vez, muy pocos podrían comprenderla, pero Riza Hawkeye, sabía que si alguna vez mirase al pasado, se perdería en su propio karma, bien lo sabía, por eso prefería mirar al frente y gozar de la sonrisa de su coronel... de Roy Mustang... del hombre que tanto amaba y por el cual seguía disparando._ (1)

_-----------_

Ya habían pasado algunos años, si no los suficientes si el tiempo necesario o mínimo para que su joven corazón se endureciera y aprendiera a vivir con aquel pecado... con aquella tortuosa pregunta que tantas veces abarcaba por horas su mente y que nunca se alejaba de su corazón.

-"_¿Roy me odias, por haber matado a tantas personas?"-_

En ocasiones la repetía durante tanto tiempo y tantas veces que comenzaba a perder sentido sus palabras. Pero aún si ésta era tan lacerante como para hacerla llorar cada noche, había jurado que nunca se lo preguntaría.

Y así con el pecado que cometió a conciencia aprendió o tuvo, mejor dicho, que acostumbrarse a vivir. Un mes, dos, tres, casi después de medio año se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de ella misma y culpable.

Aprendió que para combatir los demonios de su pasado, de su interior, debía de ser fuerte, mostrarse y actuar de manera fría y tajante ... se decía seguido que de esta forma su pesar sería mas llevadero ... pero solo se mentía. Si actuaba como si nada le importara e insensible a todo lo que la rodeaba, era para que de esa forma Roy Mustang se alejara de ella, que viera tan solo a un soldado mas, a un hombre a su servicio... sin sentimientos ... solo dispuesto a acatar ordenes.

Pero ni la mas firme y sólida barrera de insensibilidad, podía sostenerse por mucho tiempo en pie ante el trato diario, constante y amable de su Coronel.

Para su fortuna o desgracia Roy había percibido su actitud, después de tanto tiempo juntos había aprendido a interpretar y conocer sus silencios, sus suspiros, los momentos en que se perdía en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos... todos estos dolorosos y sobre todos sus limites. Aunque ella no lo supiera el gastaba horas enteras observándola, preguntándose que era lo que la molestaba e impedía abandonar ese pasado, que tantos sufrimientos les provocaba a ambos.

Aunque no del todo, el alquimista a diferencia de la joven mujer, comprendió que de nada serviría vivir en ese pasado. Entendió y lo logro gracias a su ayuda que de seguir atado a esas cadenas su porvenir solo estaría lleno de un tortuoso dolor.

Pero ahora el sabía que no podía seguir adelante, si ella se quedaba atrás. No podía y no quería, porque hace tiempo, cuando todo se tornaba gris ante ellos, y sus jóvenes corazones aún albergaban la esperanza y añoranza de la felicidad, se juraron uno al otro que permanecerían juntos, avanzaría uno al lado del otro, siempre al frente nunca atrás, si uno trastabillaba ahí se encontraría el otro como sostén, como guía, como amigo, como amante.

Roy había pasado ya por todos esos estadíos, excepto por el último. Siempre lo había sentido pero nunca se lo había manifestado, y ahora que la veía sumirse en su propio dolor, recurriría a ese último método.

Ya durante tanto tiempo su corazón se lo había expresado que dudaba que ella no lo supiese, pero si el corazón no termina de expresar ese amor las palabras lo alcanzaran.

--------------

Solo se encontraban ellos en la oficina, a esa hora de la noche era difícil que sus demás subordinados estuvieran trabajando. Él retardo su salida pues noto que Riza había gastado todo el día ... recordando, lo que el se proponía hacerla olvidar.

**-"Riza te ocurre algo, te noto distante ... no me digas que" –**En la soledad se permitían llamarse por sus nombres.

Ella alzo su rostro hacía él, en donde sus ojos no expresaban emoción alguna, cosa que hizo estremecer a Roy. Verla en ese estado, tan apagado y deprimida, le lastimaba. Se armo de valor o su debilidad era tanta que pronunció lo que tanto había escondido.

-"**¿Roy me odias por haber matado a tantas personas?"**

Su pregunta tan directa dejo mudo al alquimista, no supo que responderle y su silencio sepulcral fue lo último que deseaba Riza. No es que esperase palabras de consuelo de su parte y mucho menos imaginar de amor, pero un _"si te odio por eso", _la hubiera lastimado menos que ese silenció y ese semblante en su rostro.

Ya su razón no obedeció a sus sentimientos, se puso de pie con el pecho oprimido por el dolor y se alejo del hombre que permanecía aún sentado detrás de su escritorio.

---

Durante la siguiente semana Riza no había vuelto al trabajo y su casa estaba sola. La había buscado en todos los lugares posibles pero sin resultado alguno. Hasta que supo que al último lugar que deseaba volver, era donde debió buscar primero. Esa misma tarde Roy se encontraba de nuevo en Ishbal.

Camino por donde tanta muerte y desolación había pasado hace mas de un año. La ciudad no era lo de antes, en ninguna de sus dos etapas. No estaba hecha ruinas, pero tampoco era la fastuosidad con que la encontraron la primera vez que llegaron a invadirla. Era un intermedio entre lo que quería ser y lo que había sido.

La encontró de pie en medio de la nada, abrazándose a si misma y mirando mas allá del horizonte, Hayate había permanecido tanto tiempo sentado a su lado, que sus músculos se adormilaron y no sintió que alguien se aproximaba a su ama.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco días de que Riza le preguntara si él la odiaba, Roy aún no lograba encontrar una respuesta. Por su mente nunca había pasado la idea de que ella sintiese eso y mas aún que sufriera por esa cuestión y lo reprimiera tanto tiempo... porque solo ella conocía el tiempo que había vivido con ese pesar, cuando el también lo sentía y creía justificable, se lo preguntaba tantas veces, que en ocasiones ya solo era para sentir su calor.

Pero su egoísmo no le permitió saber que con esas palabras la lastimaba e impedía que ella pronunciara lo mismo, añorando no una respuesta similar a la que ella le daba, si no tal vez, la satisfacción de su gratitud, de saber que todas aquellas muertes que dejo detrás suyo sirvieron para algo mas que para atormentarla.

Aún en ese momento, mientras la contemplaba y ella parecía absorta en si misma y en su lucha contra sus fantasmas. Roy seguía sin saber que responderle, no porque desconociera su respuesta, siempre la había tenido presente, incluso si Riza nunca hubiera hecho tal pregunta. Si ese simple, _"Como odiarte por algo como eso", _no lo pronunciaba era porque sabía que ambos necesitaban otra respuesta, otra prueba para justificar sus actos. Y a esa respuesta él necesariamente las acompañaría con palabras de amor, y si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos... no, mejor no pensar en eso.

Entonces lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue caminar a ella y simplemente estrecharla en sus brazos. Quien iba a saber que un acto tan simple, desataría tantas emociones en la joven mujer, que apenas se sintió protegida por esos fuertes brazos prorrumpió en un lastimero llanto, roto a ratos por el susurro de las palabras de Roy.

**-"Porque lo hiciste Riza, conoces mi respuesta siempre la haz sabido" **

**-"Porque necesito escucharlo de tus labios, necesito escuchar tu voz diciendo que me perdonas, que nunca me haz odiado y necesito oír que ..._ me amas_"**

Esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas tan bajo pero no por eso dejaron de ser sinceras y deseadas.

**-"Siempre lo he hecho Riza ... siempre te he amado" **– Y como si sus palabras no fueran suficiente prueba, le tomo el rostro en sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ellas, en un beso que todo lo expresaba y todo lo decia.

---------------------

Meses mas tarde las cosas habían ido prosperando. Eran inusuales los días en que no se viera uno junto al otro. Pero ese día Riza había faltado nuevamente al trabajo, aunque Roy no se mostró preocupado como aquella vez, por el contrario adelanto su trabajo y salió antes que todos.

La encontró cerca del lago donde acostumbraban a pasear, caminando uno al lado del otro, mientras Hayate corría delante de ellos. Riza permanecía sentada sobre la hierba mirando fijamente el horizonte, Hayate corría feliz en la orilla del río. Roy se sentó a su lado.

**-"En que piensas"**

**-"En el pasado" –**Fue su escueta respuesta, sin apartar su vista al frente.

**-"Aun te lastima, no ha sido suficiente el cariño que te tengo"**

**-"No, ya no es como antes. Ahora comprendo que sin esa guerra y sin esas muertes nunca te hubiera conocido, puedo ver en el sin que me lastime" – **Sus ojos estaban humedecidos cuando lo miro, pero ya no inquietaban a Roy, su sonrisa y su semblante feliz le confirmaban sus palabras.

Riza se acomodo en sus piernas y contemplaron en silencio la puesta del sol. Al poco rato ella se había quedado dormida, y mientras Roy entrelazaba sus dorados cabellos en sus dedos, miraba fijamente el horizonte ... pero ya no recordando el pasado, ahora pensaba en su futuro al lado de Riza.

-----------------------------------------------------

Conocen la historia de este one shot, Motoko pregunto que como sería si Riza le preguntara a Roy si la odiaba, como el lo hizo en el otro one shot, así que un día se me courrió la hist, y como termine de leer _"El Conde de Montecristo",_ se me quedo un tanto ese tipo de narrativa.

(1) -Las que lo leyeron saben que es de_ Pasado,_ pero esta en los drabbles_ de Last Kiss;_ este como quedo relativamente largo para ser drabble lo metí como one shot.

Ojala les allá gustado y me lo digan.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


End file.
